5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Gotoubun no Kimochi
is the opening theme of 5-toubun no Hanayome anime. It is performed by a band called "Nakano-ke no Itsutsugo." The song was later re-mixed and released in the 5-toubun no Hanayome ~Cuteness Max Re-mix~ album. Artists Vocalists , literally meaning ''The Quintuplets of Nakano, is a band name given to a group of Voice Actor who voice the Nakano quintuplets, including: *Kana Hanazawa, the VA of Ichika Nakano. *Ayana Taketatsu, the VA of Nino Nakano. *Miku Itou, the VA of Miku Nakano. *Ayane Sakura, the VA of Yotsuba Nakano. *Inori Minase, the VA of Itsuki Nakano. Composers Gotoubun no Kimochi is arranged and composed by . Tracklists Opening Theme Tracklist # # # # # Re-mix Tracklist # # # # # # # # Characters in Opening Theme List of characters in order of their appearance : *Fuutarou Uesugi *Ichika Nakano *Nino Nakano *Miku Nakano *Yotsuba Nakano *Itsuki Nakano *Raiha Uesugi Gallery Gotoubun_no_Kimochi_CD_1.jpg|Gotoubun no Kimochi CD Gotoubun no Kimochi CD Front.jpg|CD Front Gotoubun no Kimochi CD Back.jpg|CD Back Gotoubun no Kimochi CD Disc.jpg|Disc Gotoubun no Kimochi CD Obi.jpg|CD Obi Gotoubun no Kimochi Tray.jpg|CD Tray Gotoubun no Kimochi Booklet Interior.jpg|Booklet Interior Gotoubun no Kimochi Booklet Front & Back.jpg|Booklet Exterior Audios :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Opening Theme = |-| Re-mix = Lyrics TV size • • • • 　 　 　 五等分なんです 勉強だけじゃなくて　君を知りたいよ 大嫌いから（大嫌いから） 大好きへと（大好きへと） 　ついて行けないよ どんなことも（どんなことも） あなたさえ（あなたさえ） 　 　 　 　 あなたが好きよ We are the brides! We are the brides! We are the brides! We are the brides! Please |-|Romaji = • • • • Gotōbun nandesu Benkyō dake ja nakute kimi o shiritai yo Daikirai kara (daikirai kara) Daisuki e to (daisuki e to) tsuite-ikenai yo Donna koto mo (donna koto mo) Anata sae (anata sae) Anata ga suki yo﻿ We are the brides! We are the brides! We are the brides! We are the brides! Please |-| English Translation = • • • • Are to be shared in five Not just learning, we want to know you too. From hate (from hate) To love (to love) cannot be followed No matter what (no matter what) Even you (even you) love you We are the brides! We are the brides! We are the brides! We are the brides! Please }} Full version • • • • 　 　 五等分なんです 勉強だけじゃなくて　君を知りたいよ 大嫌いから（大嫌いから） 大好きへと（大好きへと） 　ついていけないよ どんなことも（どんなことも） あなたさえ（あなたさえ） 　 　 　 　 あなたが好きよ あなたなしだったら　意味がないだめよ ずっとそばで（ずっとそばで） 教えてね（教えてね） 　胸の鼓動　高鳴る 運命だって（運命だって） 信じられる（信じられる） 　 　 　 　 夢に見るかな 私ついて行くわ 　 　 　 　 大嫌いから（大嫌いから） 大好きへと（大好きへと） 　ついていきたいよ どんなことも（どんなことも） あなたさえ（あなたさえ） 　 　 　 　 愛を誓います We are the brides！We are the brides！ We are the brides！We are the brides！ Please |-|Romaji = • • • • Gotōbun nandesu Benkyō dake ja nakute Kimi o Shiritai yo Daikirai kara (Daikirai kara) Daisuki e to (Daisuki e to) Tsuite-ikenai yo Donna Koto mo (Donna Koto mo) Anata sae (anata sae) 　 　 　 　 Anata ga Suki yo﻿ Anata Nashi dattara Imi ga nai dame yo Zutto Soba de (Zutto Soba de) Oshiete ne (Oshiete ne) Mune no Kodō Takanaru Unmei datte (Unmei datte) Shinjirareru (Shinjirareru) Yume ni miru ka na Watashi Tsuite-yuku wa Daikirai kara (Daikirai kara) Daisuki e to (Daisuki e to) Tsuite ikitai yo Donna koto mo (donna koto mo) Anata sae (anata sae) Gotōbun desu Ai o Chikaimasu We are the brides！We are the brides！ We are the brides！We are the brides！ Please |-| English Translation = • • • • are to be shared in five Not just academic, we want to know you too From hate (from hate) To love (to love) cannot be followed No matter what (no matter what) Even you (even you) love you If you weren't there, there would be no meaning, and it's a no-go Please, by my side (please, by my side) Teach me (teach me) , pulse of the chest is raising Even fate (even fate) Can be trusted (can be trusted) see it in the dream I will follow you From hate (from hate) To love (to love) , I want to follow it No matter what (no matter what) Even you (even you) Vowed love We are the brides! We are the brides! We are the brides! We are the brides! Please }} es:Gotoubun no Kimochi